Early Morning Chill
by darkheartpoet
Summary: Just a short bit on how much David enjoys sleeping in and how snow can change the entire outlook on a hellish landscape. Contains mild slash DavidChris and language.
1. No Sleeping in for You

DISCLAIMERS: Yeah yeah, I don't own Everworld or any of the characters blah blah blah... Thought this story is mine, I am not making any money from and I will not profit from it in any way. Though I hope others like it... :)

RATINGS AND SUCH: Rated PG or maybe PG-13 for slash (male/male relationships), sexual indications and language... hehe, remember, no flames because I warned you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hallo my duckies! Poet hath returned! This is just a short story about snow in Everworld. Hehe! I've seen a few other snow stories so I figured I would write one too. This is another of my infamous but oh-so-fun to write stories about my favorite couple-

Christopher: sarcasm Me an David. Woo-hoo. So very exciting. Yells _they know all this Poet!_ Get on with it, remember, I want more kissing and less, you know, _doing it._ It's really tiring you know, give us a bit of a vacation and just have a bunch of cuddling and kissing...

Poet: All right Chris darling, only for you-

David: whines Pooooeeeeeet! I _am_ still alive you know, I may be a fictional character but I _do_ have opinions. Maybe I don't want just kissing and cuddling, maybe I want more than that. pouts

Poet: Alright Davy, what do you want? Hm, what would you rather do?

David: I want _french_ kissing and snow. Lots of the fun stuff. Oh, and hot co-coa would be nice too. Maybe-

Christopher: And maybe a few blankets, a nice warm fire... looks distracted as a kitty walks by _YAY! You brought me a cute fluffy kitty!_ ...Ahem... Just kidding, no such word as "Kitty", it's only a dumb _cat._ ... Uh... Yeah... french kissing for sure, cuddling, fire, co-coa, blankie- _blankets_, I said _blankets._

Poet: Oookaaaayyy then... well, what do you think Davy?

David Stares at Christopher: ...

Poet: Alrighty then, it's unanimous... sort of. Well, on with the show and enough with the chit-chat, _On with my show!_

Christopher: Um... Poet? This isn't something people all over the world are going to be watching right? Or reading on some fan fiction website right? 'Cause if people are going to know what's going on I don't wanna do it, I'm against public displays of affection, tongue dueling, cuddling, and co-coa drinking- _the cute fluffy kitty is back to visit me! Yay!_

David: Oh Christopher I never knew you had such a sensitive side to you. You have such a way with words too! "Fluffy kitty"... looks dreamy Oh Chrissy, you sexy beast you, come here now, come to _me!_ Here David tackles Christopher who is standing a bit away, zoned out, staring at the "cute fluffy kitty" and begins kissing the startled Chrissy

Poet: Ahem... everyone tears their eyes away from the furiously kissing Davy and Chrissy to see what words of wisdom Poet has to say I think we should get going on the story here should we not? I mean look at them- NO! Not literally look at them, that was _hypothetically_ speaking people! My point is that they are rather busy so I think I'll just get on with the story as it should go alright? Everyone nods reluctantly, watching the loudly kissing couple out of the corners of their eyes Ok then, Davy, Chrissy, break it up, just wait till the story, plenty of kissing and such there, I promise. They get up, hair mussed, faces flushed, holding hands

David: Ok Poet, whatever you say, just remember, _french kissing!_

Christopher: Yeah, french is good... looks dreamily at David

Poet: Yeah, rolls eyes whatever guys. Plenty of your favorite stuff later. Lets get this party started. Lets get this stone rolling. Lets put the key in the ignition and start this car. Lets hijack this plane and head to Hawaii. Lets-

Everyone: _We get the point! Just tell the freaking story already!_

Poet: Oh... Right. Ok then. Here goes... THOSE OF YOU WHO SCROLLED THROUGH HERE CAN STOP NOW. HERE'S THE STORY!

In Which Chris Finds Snow and David Gets No Sleep

"Daaaaaviiiiiid! Getupgetupgetup!" Christopher bounced up and down on David's bed, shaking the sleeping boy.

"Mmmrph... Goway Chris. I wanna sleep..." Slurred David, voice muffled beneath the pile of blankets wrapped around him. Christopher began the process of slowly stripping off the blankets, one by one until they all lay on the floor.

"Christopher," Growled the shirtless boy lying on the bed. "Give me back my blankets and get the hell out of my room." Christopher picked up the mountain of blankets and walked away. David lunged for him, missed and landed sprawling on the carpeted floor. "_Oof._ Christopher you evil bastard give them _back!_"

"I love you too Davy dear but," He dropped them on the floor again walked over to help his lover up off the ground, promptly kissing him sloppily on the lips. "I want you to come outside with me." He gave David a pouty-puppy-dog face. "Pluuuuleeeeeeeese! Pleasepleaseplease!" David ran his hands over his face and through his hair and gave.

"Fine Christopher, but you owe me big time man." Christopher grinned wickedly and nodded.

"I will have _no_ problem making it up to you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. David grunted and shoved him out of the way as he went to retrieve his shirt. "Dress up nice and warm or you'll freeze your ass off." Christopher snorted, laughing as David looked at him oddly, one eyebrow raised mumbling something about not ever getting up early again and people being insane. "I'm not kidding, it was hot as like hell and today, well, it seems as though hell has frozen over out there. No joking! God David, don't move like that or I might have to kiss you again." David snorted and swung his hips exaggeratedly. Christopher swung a foot out, planting a sneaker on the back of the other boy's pants making David jump and turn quickly, grinning. David hunched down, looking like a prowling cat moving just as gracefully as one too, growling. Chris put his hands on his hips and huffed loudly just before David tackled him, knocking him on to the pile of blankets. David grinned and cocked his head in a triumphant stance. Christopher grabbed the dark hair of the smaller boy and pulled his face down to kiss-

Intermission

Mwahahaha! A hanger for all of you (if there is, in fact, anyone reading this…) yeah, anyways. I'll write more later. Ta ta!

Poet


	2. Thank You Christopher

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know the last chapter was excruciatingly SHORT but this one I'm hoping, will make up for it! Here you go, my next promised chapter, don't forget, the last chapter ended with a kiss…

Intermission Continued

Christopher: POOOEEET! You said none of that!

Poet: I didn't do a single thing weirdo; all he did was tackle you. Biiiiiiiiiiig deal!

Christopher: I know but _god!_ He's acting like some lazy girl!

Poet: Except the part where he tackled you.

David: Lazy girl huh. Look Chris, I need sleep too you know, I do like sleeping in late every once in a while when I'm not stuck being the leader guy.

Christopher: You're always the hero dude; hero dudes generally don't sleep past noon.

David: It was _not_ even _close_ to noon, the sun wasn't even up for god's sake!

Christopher: So...

Poet: Ok boys, if you can't play nice you can't play at all.

Christopher and David in unison: _Shit!_

David: We'll be nice!

Christopher: Yeah, we'll be really good!

David and Christopher in unison:_ We promise Poet! _Gives Poet puppy-dog eyes

Poet: Uh-huh, yeah, just knock it off.

Both: OK!

Poet: Lets just get back to the story already.

David: Hey, um, before we get started again, I'd appreciate it if you stopped referring to me as "The smaller boy", it ruins the way everyone else looks at me. They see me as weaker, the wimpy one and that's not really very cool cuz some bad guy might get a hold of this document and see that I sound small and stuff, I really am not up to kicking some deity's ass today.

Poet: ...

David: Yeah thanks.

End Intermission

...him on the lips.

"Love you David,"

"Love you too Christopher. That does _not_, by any means translate into, "You can wake me up in the middle of the night and I won't kick your ass". Because I will. Kick your ass I mean, if you wake me up again. Like that anyway."

"So I can wake you up nicely? Like this..." Christopher kissed him gently, thrusting his tongue inside David's mouth. David rolled off of Christopher so they were laying side by side.

"Yeah," David said breathlessly, gazing deeply into those blue eyes he loved so much. "Like that is goo-" Christopher planted his lips on David's, interrupting him sweetly. Christopher pulled back suddenly.

"David! Come on, get dressed! We have to get outside before the sun comes up and melts the snow!" David huffed rejected when Christopher rose, pulling himself out of David's arms. David shivered at the sudden lack of connection to his lover, cold air rushed to cover his bare chest and back. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Christopher, snuggling up close to the warmth of his body. Christopher chuckled lightly, holding the dark haired boy as close as he could, warming him. David sighed contentedly, breathing deeply the slightly smoky scent intertwining with the faint smell of rain that made him uniquely Christopher.

"Do I smell good today?" Asked the blond boy, laughter behind his words. David nodded against the strong shoulder his cheek was resting on, his hair brushing Christopher's neck. "Well, I should hope so, I got new clothes yesterday and had a bath last night."

"You do smell nice. Like smoke and rain, smells good." Murmured David sleepily.

"Hey now, don't go to sleep, you haven't been outside yet." Christopher scolded gently, not meaning it. David opened his eyes.

"M' kay. I guess we can go outside, I just don't want to move, I wanna stay right here forever and ever." Christopher smiled, he loved when David was sleepy because he always said sweet things. He was always peaceful and as trusting as a child. _He only trusts me though._ Thought Christopher. _I'm the only one he truly trusts with his heart and soul. He trusts me because he knows I won't hurt him or let him down. Oh David, I promise I won't ever make you doubt me, I want you to always trust me like you do now._

"I love you David. So much. No one will ever hurt you, ever. If they do I'll kill them." He whispered fiercely into his lover's dark, silky hair.

"I know Christopher... I love you too... I guess I better go get dressed, huh. I don't wanna freeze out there." David reluctantly let go of Christopher, only to jump back into his arms, holding on all the more tightly.

"Cold!" Christopher laughed gently,

"That's why you were going to get clothes on, remember?" David nodded and even more reluctantly, he let go, raced across the room, and tugged a shirt over his head. He flew back into Christopher's arms shivering.

"It's _freezing_ in here! It's this cold in _here_ and you want me to go out _there? _Are you insane?"

"Just a bit. But god David, it's amazing out there! I want you to see it, just us, together. Please? I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't a good reason." David sighed and finally nodded.

"Fine, I'll go but I need more clothes, like, _alot_ more clothes. I'm too tired to freeze my butt off."

"Fair enough Davy, now get moving, the sun will be up soon." Christopher pulled away and shivered,

"It _is_ cold in here!"

"Told you," Muttered David as he ran around the room, tugging on all the clothes he could find. Finally he was ready and they walked outside, arms around each other. David gasped when they walked out the door. The grass and plants were covered in white, the fountains were frozen over, and the puddles of water that hadn't dried up from the rain they had a few days ago were slick ice. The sky was gray and the grounds were lit with the light of a false dawn and a frozen silence fell over everything.

"I told you it was gorgeous." Said Christopher in a hushed voice, as though not wanting to disturb the silence.

"It _is, _very beautiful, and so quiet." Was the murmured reply. Hand in hand they walked through the gardens, admiring the rare beauty of the place they had come to consider a living hell. Their footsteps were muffled by the layer of snow beneath their feet, the only sound around them was the faint sounds of their breathing. The sun was beginning to rise, covering the grounds with a wash of pinks and oranges. The once silent and gray snow all around them was turned to a sparkling world of color and life. The birds began to wake and other animals began to stir and suddenly the two lovers were not alone. All around there were windows being opened and there were shouts to one another announcing the arrival of the morning.

"Well, I'm glad you woke me when you did Christopher. Thank you for sharing it with me." Said David quietly making Christopher grin widely.

"So next time you won't kick my ass if I tell you I want to show you something?"

"Depends on what that something is, if it's something like this then you're safe. If it's something stupid like the growth rate of a leaf then you won't be able to sit down for a few months even with a pile of pillows." David said dryly.

"I'll keep that in mind oh Compassionate One." David mock-punched Christopher's stomach.

"Moron, there's nothing compassionate about me."

"I know, that was my point." Christopher caught David in a headlock, walking back towards the door leading inside.

"Let go of me Chris! Let. Go. Of. Me. _Now!_" Grunted David, tugging to free himself.

"Nope," But he did, just before he walked in the door. Christopher waited until David walked in and scooped the dark haired boy up in his arms. One arm behind his knees and one behind his back, David was now pretty much helpless. He groaned loudly and dropped his head onto Christopher's shoulder.

"Christopher!" He dragged out his friend's name, complaining loudly against his captor's neck. Christopher merely smiled and kept on walking. He kicked open his door and entered; closing the door with is foot. He dumped David unceremoniously on the bed, crawling over the top of him. Lying down next to the sprawled boy, Christopher drew him close and kissed him passionately. David pressed himself against Christopher, thrusting his tongue into the blond boy's mouth. They finally had to pull back for air, gasping. When they had caught their breath, David slid his fingers through Christopher's hair; gripping it lightly he pulled his face close, closing the few inches between them. Hot breath mingling, their tongues entwining, the two boys were content. David gently pulled his face away and snuggled against Christopher, pressing his face against his lover's chest. Suddenly Christopher rolled away, David sat up with a confused look on his face.

"I'm hot," Christopher explained with a grin. He shed his layers of shirts, tugged off his boots and socks then lay back down. "That's better." He sighed. David rose then and stripped to the waist too, taking off his own boots and socks. He crawled back on the bed and snuggled up against Christopher again, David pressed his cheek against Christopher's strong, warm chest.

"Much better." David sighed, inhaling, smelling smoke and rain. "You really do smell good. I hope they don't make a brand of cologne that smells like that."

"What? I thought you liked how I smell."

"I do, but I don't want anyone else smelling like you." Christopher laughed; David felt the laugh rumbling through his chest and smiled at the sensation.

"I'm glad I smell good, if I didn't, I doubt I could get you this close to me without paying you."

"True,"

"Hey! You aren't supposed to agree with me you know. You're supposed to say, 'No Christopher, you're wrong. I love you beyond comprehension and would do anything to get close to you. I am forever indebted to you for letting me snuggle with you and not making me pay for this memorable time.' Not agree."

"Oh, sorry bout that, what I meant by 'True' was: No Christopher, you're wrong. I love you beyond comprehension and would do anything to get close to you. I am forever indebted to you for letting me snuggle with you and not making me pay for this memorable time. Better?"

"Much," Christopher laughed gently and buried his nose in the dark hair of the boy he loved so much. "You're welcome." He added as an after thought. David snorted and smiled.

"You're an idiot. But only I'm allowed to call you that. My idiot. All mine. I love you Christopher, I love you so much, forever and ever."

"Why thank you, you are _my_ General and I love you sooooooooo much there aren't words to describe it. Now go to sleep, I don't want you acting all bitchy tonight. I might find myself bored and I will definitely want some lively company..." He chuckled wickedly.

"Sure, sleep sounds good. G'night Christopher. Love you." Murmured a very sleepy David.

"Good morning you mean."

"Mmhm, sure..."

"Goodnight then love. I will love you forever." David's breathing grew deep and steady as he slipped into peaceful sleep. "Forever..." Breathed Christopher and he too fell asleep. So began the day, the two lovers bodies entwined, together they slept. Together they would always be strong, and together they would save a world they didn't ask to save.

Fini

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So? What did you think. Would you like to get more of these fics? Sweet and simple. I like them quite a bit actually, they are fun to write and make me feel warm and cozy. Do remember, I take requests for fanfics and such so if you have ideas that you want to see in a fic but don't want to write it send them to me and I'll take a shot at it!

David: Hey Poet, what happened to the co-coa?

Poet: Oh yeah, well, it didn't really fit in, here, hands David a mug of co-coa

David: Oh, ok, thanks.

Christopher: Good job Poet pats Poet's head I like this one, but I'm not so sure I like the whole, sensitive side of me.

Poet: Too bad, it's up to me and the people who review. They decide whether you have a sweet, sensitive side to you. Sorry Chris.

Christopher: Fine, but I doubt anyone likes it. Not that you would know, you aren't going to get any stupid reviews. No one reads your stupid stories anyways. So, ha!

Poet: Shut up Christopher. I write them cuz it's_ fun_ to write them and because I know at least _one_ person gets slight enjoyment out of reading them. So ha yourself.

David: I like them Poet, don't worry.

Poet: See.

Christopher: You make us talk so you can make us say whatever you want. I doesn't count when he says it.

Poet: So…

Christopher: You're stupid rolls eyes

Poet: No I'm not, I _control you_ so I'm very _not_ stupid. So ha _ha!_

Christopher: ...Whatever...

Ok, hehe that was fun. I just had to explain why there was no co-coa like they asked for. ; ) That's all for now... I don't really want to go, I want to get to work on my Harry Potter fanfic but whatever. Farewell to all who are reading this right now! Much love to all who read this, even MORE to those who enjoyed reading this, and eternal servitude to those who REVIEW this. : D Hehe, critiques, encouragement, constructive criticism and such are very appreciated. So if you happen to have a free moment, use it well and help a young authoress in his (yes I am a male, read my profile for an explination) quest for perfection. Thanks!

Poet


End file.
